TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD
by MONIELITA CULLEN
Summary: SHORT FIC... BELLA Y EDWARD SON PAREJA, PERO CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO ÉL EMPIEZA A ALEJARSE... ¿CÓMO TERMINARÁ TODO?
1. CAPITULO 1

TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD

-Ahh… sí… Ed…ward sí – alcancé a decir, sentir el cuerpo del hombre que amo sobre el mío era la sensación más satisfactoria que podía tener. Su mano y boca sobre mis pechos hacían maravillas, mientras que la otra mano penetraba mi intimidad dándome más y más placer.

Eran momentos como este donde me podía olvidar de todo lo que me preocupaba.

-Ahh…- decía Edward.

-Te quie…ro de… dentro ahora – exigí, necesitaba de él, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que en otra situación me carcomía por dentro.

Y como siempre, sin decir mayor palabra me penetró, duro, rápido, sin contemplaciones, tal como había empezado a ser desde unos cuantos meses hasta la actualidad.

-Siii… así… - me sentía completa cuando lo tenía dentro de mí.

-Ahhh… Ahh… - gemía mi amado, volvió a tomar uno de mis pezones en su boca, incrementando más la sensación de éxtasis que me estaba volviendo loca.

Un par de embestidas más y un poderoso orgasmo me invadió seguida por él. Se recostó sobre mi pecho y yo lo envolví con mis brazos, estaba exhausta pero aun así siempre adoraba tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero la satisfacción no me duró mucho, ya que como últimamente venía sucediendo, él levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa que me parecía algo forzada, dejó un casto beso en mis labios, se salió de mí y se levantó de la cama para ir a darse una ducha.

No pude evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Era como si tener mi olor en su cuerpo le molestaba, cada que estábamos juntos era lo mismo me brindaba el mayor placer y luego así por así se levantaba y se duchaba sin decir nada, sea la hora que fuese.

Las cosas habían cambiado, llevábamos viviendo juntos durante un año y hacía una temporada que lo había notado diferente, lo sentía más distante, cada cosa que hacíamos juntos era como si él lo hacía más por obligación que porque realmente lo quería, sí yo le pedía salir a pasear en pareja o tomarnos vacaciones en nuestros respectivos trabajos para realizar algún viaje él simplemente me decía que no tenía tiempo y que tenía cosas que solucionar de momento que ya lo haríamos después, solo notaba sonrisas reales cuando estábamos con nuestros amigos.

Jasper y Emmett, mis hermanos, también lo habían notado ya que una tarde que tenía libre en mi trabajo vinieron a visitarme y entre conversa y conversa me preguntaron si algo iba mal entre nosotros, les expliqué lo que sucedía y ellos también quedaron intrigados, se ofrecieron a hablar con él para indagar qué era lo que pasaba con él pero yo les hice prometer que no lo hicieran ni que le dijeran nada a sus novias, Alice y Rosalie, hermanas de Edward, al despedirse me sonrieron y abrazaron amorosamente aunque en sus ojos también pude ver el descontento que les causaba mi situación.

Me cobijé con la sábana intentando ahuyentar aquel sentimiento de abandono que últimamente se había alojado en mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos e intenté dormir, pero no hubo caso, mis pensamientos no me dejaban tranquila, escuché cuando la puerta del baño se abría pero simulé estar dormida, no quería ver en su mirada la expresión de preocupación y tristeza que últimamente se apreciaba en sus ojos; escuché el sonido de su celular y como él se apresuraba a cogerlo después sus pasos que se dirigían hacia el pasillo.

Entonces decidí levantarme para ir al baño ya que seguro tardaría pues últimamente cada que recibía una llamada se iba al despacho para conversar de forma privada suponía yo así que por eso opté por asearme un poco.

Pero el destino tan cruel me tenía deparado otra cosa, al caminar hacia el baño lo escuché hablando, estaba en el pasillo y sin querer me quedé ahí y no avancé.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo – decía, tardó unos minutos en hablar - las cosas han cambiado sí, lo sé, pero aun así no puedo hacer eso.

¿De qué hablaba? Me pregunté.

-No ahora no puedo ir contigo – volvió a hablar, será qué…? No, no creo, no quiero creerlo - ¿Mañana? No creo que tampoco pueda, quedamos de salir todos en la noche mejor dejémoslo para pasado mañana ahí podemos vernos no te preocupes. – Volvió a quedarse callado, supuse yo esperando que terminara de hablar la otra persona – entonces así quedamos, no ella no dirá nada, ya que veré que excusa saco – silencio – sí no vemos, también te quiero mucho.

Y al escucharlo decir eso mi mundo se vino abajo, por suerte mi cuerpo reaccionó e inmediatamente volví a la cama y me hice la dormida nuevamente, sentí cuando él ingresó a la habitación y cuando se acercó a la cama suspiró audiblemente, se acostó pero sin abrazarme como lo hacía al principio de nuestra relación. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí su respiración lenta y acompasada, se había dormido.

Lentamente me levanté y salí del cuarto, las ganas de llorar pudieron conmigo, lloré y lloré casi toda la noche, Edward ya no me quería, tenía a otra persona, yo solo era un estorbo en su vida que no le permitía ser feliz con la persona a la que quería ahora, por qué tuve que saberlo en este momento por qué no lo supe antes, ahora todo se complicaba, la vida feliz que había imaginado ya no se concretaría y eso me hacía la persona más desdichada, pero lo amaba tanto, ¿Qué hacer? Me pregunté.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en la sala hasta que empecé a notar que el cielo se aclaraba, me limpié un poco mi rostro y me apresuré a bañarme y cambiarme, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que él se diera cuenta de mi estado.

Cuando estuve lista él aún seguía dormido, dejé una nota sobre la almohada con la pobre excusa de que tenía que ir a hacer unas gestiones de la oficina y me fui. No lo acompañé a almorzar como era nuestra costumbre, nuestra relación era solo eso una maldita costumbre. Tenía que aclarar mis ideas.

-o-o-

Un mes había pasado desde aquel descubrimiento, un mes desde que mi relación con Edward iba en picada a pesar de que él intentara portarse igual que siempre, ya nada era igual, cada día lo sentía más distante y eso era como dagas que mataban mi apenas vivo corazón, las llamadas siguieron y cada que colgaba él se quedaba pensativo y con expresión triste, suponía yo que la mujer que lo llamaba le exigía pasar más tiempo con él porque los viajes se volvieron cada vez más seguidos y las veces que le sugerí que podia acompañarle simplemente dijo que no porque no tendría tiempo para dedicármelo a mí ya que se la pasaría trabajando solamente. Pero ya lo había decidido, si para él estar conmigo era una tortura pues… yo lo amaba tanto como para dejarlo ser feliz así yo no esté ya en esa ecuación.

Me estaba arreglando, era viernes por la noche y habíamos quedado de ir con los chicos a un pub… ahí sería todo. Edward no salió conmigo porque "tuvo que ir a dejar unos papeles importantes a la oficina" por favor qué excusa más pobre dije una vez se fue. ERA VIERNES, quien le creería eso cuando no trabajaba los sábados.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, un jeans ajustado, botas altas, blusa de seda azul y una chaqueta negra de cuero, mi cabello lo dejé suelto, me maquillé un poco, casi nunca lo hacía pero hoy era un día importante y quería dejar un lindo recuerdo.

Mis hermanos pasaron por mí y las chicas alabaron mi vestuario aunque les pareció extraño que me arreglase tanto, mis hermanos me vieron por el espejo retrovisor y yo solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

El lugar estaba lleno a su totalidad pero Alice ya había reservado una mesa para nosotros, pedimos nuestras bebidas y al poco rato llegó él, saludó a todos y después a mí con dándome un casto beso en los labios para luego enfrascarse en una conversa con mis hermanos, me sentí ignorada.

-Está fantástico este lugar – me gritó Alice. Yo asentí.

-Todo está de lujo – concordó Rosalie. Ambas con una enorme sonrisa, yo intenté imitarlas pero aun así se dieron cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. – Te pasa algo Bells.

-No, para nada – contesté mecánicamente, aunque siendo sinceras me sentía un poco mareada.

-¿Segura? – Insistió Alice – desde hace unos días te noto un poco pálida.

Al decir esto Edward se volteó a verme fijamente, qué irónico, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello. Lo ignoré

-Tranquila estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

-Bueno aquí trajeron nuestras bebidas – dijo Emmett cuando uno de los meseros ponía las bebidas que siempre solíamos pedir en los bares, yo miré mi vaso y la verdad es que no me apetecía para nada además de que en mi estado actual no sería recomendable.

-Yo paso – dije alejando el vaso de mí, los allí presentes me miraron extrañados – la verdad es que no tengo ánimos ni ganas de tomar alcohol hoy – me excusé.

-Segura que te sientes bien – me preguntó Edward con el ceño un poco fruncido. Yo suspiré.

-Sí Edward estoy bien, solo que no quiero tomar – le respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos para que no viera que mentía. Realmente me sentía destrozada, estaba segura que para mí sería difícil alejarme de él, pero lo que más quería era verlo feliz. Iba a decir algo cuando el dj empezó a hablar.

-BUENO MI QUERIDO PÚBLICO NUEVAMENTE BIENVENIDOS A FREE SOUL, EL MEJOR PUB DE LA CIUDAD ESPERAMOS QUE LO PASEN DE MARAVILLAS Y YA SABEN CUALQUIER PETICIÓN AQUÍ ESTÁ SU FIEL SERVIDOR TONY DJ –y dicho esto la música bailable empezó a reproducirse nuevamente incrementando el nivel de efusividad de todas las personas.

Los chicos salieron a bailar, Edward me preguntó si quería bailar con él y acepté, quizá sería la última vez y no estaría mal aprovecharlo, estar en sus brazos sin duda era algo que extrañaría mucho. Cuando pasaban unas horas de haber llegado supe que era el momento, me escabullí de la mesa alegando que iba al baño, por suerte en ese momento las chicas habían ido a ver más bebidas para ellas y me enrumbé al lugar donde estaba el dj, hablé con él y le expliqué lo que quería hacer, al principio se mostró un poco dudoso pero luego de unos minutos aceptó me ofreció un micrófono y por un pasillo me ayudó a llegar hasta el mini escenario que había en el lugar, tomé una fuerte inspiración y no lo pensé, porque si lo hacía me arrepentiría. La música fue cesando hasta que se detuvo.

-Buenas noches – dije con micrófono en mano subiendo al escenario, no miré a nadie, no miré hacia donde él estaba solo continué – quizá a algunas personas les extrañe mi intervención esta noche y quiero de antemano pedir disculpas por interrumpir la música – el lugar estaba en completo silencio y eso hacía incrementar más mis nervios – pero no será por mucho tiempo.

-Estoy aquí frente a ustedes para dedicarle un tema a la persona más importante de mi vida, a la persona que amo – continué – no estoy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas pero dado el caso me ha parecido necesario, quizá esa persona piense que no es la mejor forma de hacerlo y me disculpo por ello, pero fue un impulso lo que me trajo hasta aquí, frente a ustedes, y eso no siempre me ocurre así que decidí hacerle caso a mi impulso, solo espero puedas disculparme por la forma en la que decidí hacerlo – dije mirando disimuladamente en dirección a Edward, pude ver reflejado en su rostro la sorpresa, miré en dirección a donde estaba el dj y asentí para que empezara a reproducir la pista de la canción.

Siento que me desconoces

Siento que tocarme ahora

Te da igual, te da igual

Cada vez hay más temores

Crece como hiedra la inseguridad

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, y podía decir que su rostro era de completa incredulidad, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. Desvié mis ojos nuevamente.

Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

Lo que un día en el alma nos unía

Ya no está

Aunque estas

Es momento de afrontar la realidad

Volví a mirarlo, a pesar de todo lo amaba y me dolía hacer esto y de esta manera, pero en el fondo sentía que estaba haciendo bien.

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me está matando

Sentirte a la mitad

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

Que te vuelva a enamorar

Sé que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que soltarteeeee

Hoy te dejo en libertad.

Al escuchar esa última frase se levantó al igual que el resto de los chicos por la expresión de cada uno podia decir que estaban anonadados ante mi accionar.

No te odio no hay rencores

Simplemente el corazón ya no está

Tu corazón ya no está

Se han perdido los colores

Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar

Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

Lo que un día en el alma nos unía

Ya no está

Aunque estás

Es momento de afrontar la realidad

Los ojos de mis hermanos y de Alice y Rose pasaban de mí a Edward y así sucesivamente, los ojos de mi amado reflejaron tristeza y comprensión, una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, aun a la distancia pude darme cuenta.

Él público intentaba descifrar para quien iba dirigida esa canción, pero por suerte supe disimular muy bien las miradas que le daba a Edward en cada parte de la canción.

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me está matando

Sentirte a la mitad

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

Que te vuelva a enamorar

Sé que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que soltarteeeee

De mis ojos empezaron a escaparse pequeñas lágrimas, pero sorprendentemente mi voz seguía intacta, estaba tratando controlarme lo más que pudiera y estaba haciéndolo muy bien por lo visto.

Me hace más daño seguir contigo

Y ver que aun con mi calor

Tú sigas teniendo fríooooo

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me está matando

Sentirte a la mitad

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

Que te vuelva a enamorar

Sé que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que soltarteeeee

Esta vez sí lo miré directamente mientras pronunciaba la última parte de la canción.

HOY TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD

Agaché mi cabeza, el lugar se quedó en completo silencio por un instante y después las personas empezaron a aplaudir efusivamente. No levanté mi mirada pero acerqué el micrófono a mi boca.

-Gracias, gracias por todo, a pesar de todo te amo eso no lo dudes – terminé de decir, para luego bajar del escenario.

Por suerte el dj me dijo que podia utilizar la puerta de servicio para salir de ahí, ya que no tenía pensado ver a Edward ni a los demás precisamente ahora, en la salida ya me esperaba un taxi, por suerte muy amablemente Tony había sugerido pedir uno, él mismo se encargaría de solicitarlo y por lo visto era hombre de palabra, me subí al auto y le di la dirección al chofer, donde sería mi nuevo hogar, tristemente Edward ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya había empezado a sacar mis cosas de su departamento.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, miré en la pantalla y era él, ya llegaría el momento de hablar, sé que no me podía esconder para siempre pero por el momento era mejor.

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre, por lo menos tendría un buen recuerdo de él, del amor que un día nos unió, este pequeño bebé que llevaba en mi interior sería de ahora en adelante el pilar que me sostenga, sería mi nuevo motivo de felicidad. Se lo diría sí, pero aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Apagué el celular al ver que tanto él como mis hermanos y cuñadas seguían llamando y me recosté en el asiento este era el inicio de una nueva vida.

**HOLA, HOLA, QUE TAL, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO ONE SHOT, LA VERDAD LA IDEA ME VINO DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO POR ESO ME ANIMÉ A ESCRIBIRLO, ES PEQUEÑO LO SÉ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**LA CANCION SE LLAMA: TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD, DE HA-ASH PARA LAS QUE NO LA HAYAN ESCUCHADO SE LAS RECOMIENDO, ES MUY HERMOSA… A LO MENOS A MÍ ME ENCANTA… ESPERO SER MERECEDORA DE UNOS CUANTOS REVIEWS DE SU PARTE… **


	2. CAPITULO 2

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTOY… JEJEJEJE, SÉ QUE HABÍA DICHO QUE LA HISTORIA SERÍA UN ONE SHOT PERO A PETICIÓN DE UDS., MIS LECTORAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO.**

**ME EMOCIONÓ MUCHO LA ACEPTACIÓN QUE TUVO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR REALMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, CREANME QUE TRATÉ DE ESMERARME AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLAS…**

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**EDWARD POV**

Cada instante que pasaba sentía que moría por dentro, no me cabía en la cabeza el hecho de haber sido tan estúpido, había alejado a la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, había alejado a la persona sin la cual no podía vivir, todo por no haber sido capaz de haberle dicho lo que sucedía, pero es que tenía miedo, miedo a perderla en aquel entonces, qué irónico pensar eso justo ahora que ella ya no estaba junto a mí.

La noche había pasado al igual que la mañana de este nuevo día y la sensación de frustración y desesperación por no saber dónde diablos podría estar ella me carcomía por dentro a cada segundo que pasaba, no sé cuánto más podría llegar a soportar sin saber de ella, sin tener noticias de si estaba bien o no… la esperaba me desesperaba más y más… y lo peor de todo es que mi mente cada vez y cuando rememoraba la fatídica noche de ayer…

**FLASHBACK**

Había tenido un día de perros, la incertidumbre por saber si todo se arreglaría definitivamente me estaba poniendo más nervioso, había intentado parecer lo más normal pero sentía que no podía ocultar mi estado por mucho tiempo así que le mentí a Bella diciéndole que tenía que ir a dejar unos papeles a la oficina… lo sé… patética mentira siendo viernes y sabiendo perfectamente que el sábado no laboraba pero en esos momentos mi mente no daba para más como para estarme inventando brillantes excusas.

Lamentaba verla triste, sus preciosos ojitos me lo demostraban pero en esos momentos aquel asunto tenía mucho mayor prioridad, ya cuando todo estuviera solucionado le podría explicar todo y aunque sé que se molestaría por habérselo ocultado pues todo mejoraría… o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Llegué al pub donde nos quedamos de ver aun preocupado pero intenté disimularlo, al llegar saludé a todos y la dejé a ella para el final depositando un casto beso en sus labios pero esperaba que sintiera todo el amor que sentía por ella, inmediatamente me enfrasqué en un conversación típica de hombres para evitar que me hiciera alguna pregunta que la pusiera por sobre aviso, ella hizo lo mismo con mis hermanas pero en determinado momento al escuchar a Alice señalar la palidez de su rostro me volví hacia ella preocupado, la verdad había estado tan enfrascado con ese asunto que tenía entre las manos que recién y por obra y gracia de mi hermana me vine a dar cuenta de que realmente Bells estaba bastante pálida y algo ojerosa quise preguntarle algo pero ella simplemente después de mirarme se volvió hacia mi hermana asegurando que se sentía bien. Volví mi rostro hacia Emmett y Jasper como preguntándoles si ellos sabían algo pero ellos solo se limitaron a encogerse de hombros dando a entender que no sabían nada del tema.

Cuando el mesero sirvió nuestras bebidas y Bella se negó a tomar aumentó un poco más la preocupación por su salud pero ella volvió a repetirme que estaba bien y que no me preocupara y que sencillamente no quería tomar por lo que volví a dejarlo pasar aunque más lo fue por el hecho de ver en sus ojos el reflejo de aquella sombra de tristeza que había visto durante todo este tiempo – pronto mi amor, pronto entenderás – pensé para mí.

Cuando el dj puso música todos nos fuimos a la pista a bailar, tener a Bella entre mis brazos era la sensación más placentera que podía sentir, tanto de esta manera como en nuestra intimidad y aunque en ese aspecto últimamente no podía entregarme a totalidad como siempre lo hacía ya que la sombra de preocupación de aquel problema que traía encima no dejaba mis pensamientos pues aun así intentaba hacer que ella disfrutara al máximo de ambos. Al poco rato ella alegó estar cansada por lo que nos fuimos a la mesa y ni bien llegamos dijo que iría al baño.

Mientras esperaba por ella recorrí con mi vista el lugar y me fijé en los hombres que últimamente nos acompañaban lo cual me transmitió un poco de tranquilidad, justo en ese momento recibí la llamada que tanto estaba esperando así que me alejé un poco para poder contestar.

-Riley qué pasó dime – demandé, no tenía cabeza para saludos, fui directamente al grano.

-Cullen, tranquilízate, andas de un genio – suspiró exasperado por mi actitud.

-Sabes que estoy esperando la respuesta desde hace rato, dime como resultó todo – volví a insistir, me estaba muriendo por saber cómo se habían dado las cosas – ya! Dime.

-Ok, ok, uff qué carácter – dijo con tono de humor, lo cual me hacía incrementar más mi ansiedad – bueno Cullen, podrás estar tranquilo, todo está solucionado y los involucrados tras las rejas, créeme que no tendrán años suficientes como para volver a ver el sol, estarán confinados en cárceles de alta seguridad.

Aquello me hizo volver el alma y respirar tranquilo, por fin todo había acabado, hablé unos minutos más con Riley poniéndonos de acuerdo para ir mañana a rendir mi testimonio, pero tuve que cortarle cuando vi que los chicos se dirigían a la mesa, Alice me miró interrogante y yo con la mirada le respondí, ella era la única que sabía y eso porque se enteró por pura casualidad un día que fue a mi despacho y me escuchó hablando con Riley y como a Alice no se le puede ocultar nada pues no me quedó más que decirle, ella solo sonrió y suspiró relajándose más.

Iba a decir algo pero algo llamó mi atención, Bella aún no había llegado y para haber ido al baño ya se estaba demorando mucho, un aire frío me hizo temblar un poco, le iba a preguntar a los chicos por mi Bells cuando una persona en el escenario llamó nuestra atención.

-Buenas noches – dijo mi Bells con micrófono en mano y sin mirar a nadie en particular – quizá a algunas personas les extrañe mi intervención esta noche y quiero de antemano pedir disculpas por interrumpir la música – todos se quedaron en completo silencio y yo solo me preguntaba qué hacía ella ahí sabiendo que no le gusta ser el centro de atención – pero no será por mucho tiempo.

-Estoy aquí frente a ustedes para dedicarle un tema a la persona más importante de mi vida, a la persona que amo – continuó, eso que dijo me hizo alegrar un poco, sería la primera vez que mi Bells hiciera algo así por mí – no estoy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas pero dado el caso me ha parecido necesario, quizá esa persona piense que no es la mejor forma de hacerlo y me disculpo por ello, pero fue un impulso lo que me trajo hasta aquí, frente a ustedes, y eso no siempre me ocurre así que decidí hacerle caso a mi impulso, solo espero puedas disculparme por la forma en la que decidí hacerlo – aquello me descuadraba un poco, no entendía exactamente por qué lo decía quizá pensaba que detalles así no me iban a gustar, debería dejarle en claro que todo lo que ella hacia lo amaba, me miró disimuladamente y supongo que debió de haber visto la sorpresa y la felicidad ante aquel detalle suyo, luego miró hacia otro lado, seguí su mirada y vi que era hacia la cabina del dj y la pista de una canción empezó a sonar.

Siento que me desconoces

Siento que tocarme ahora

Te da igual, te da igual

Cada vez hay más temores

Crece como hiedra la inseguridad

Esas palabras encendieron una luz roja en mi cabeza a manera de alarma por qué decía aquello? Mis ojos se abrieron mucho más. Volvió a mirarme pero inmediatamente desvió su vista a otro lado.

Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

Lo que un día en el alma nos unía

Ya no está

Aunque estas

Es momento de afrontar la realidad

Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse pero ante todo lo que decía sentía que las cosas iban a terminar mal y aquella sensación me dolió, dolió además ver su propio dolor reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos en los que tanto adoraba perderme.

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me está matando

Sentirte a la mitad

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

Que te vuelva a enamorar

Sé que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que soltarteeeee

Hoy te dejo en libertad.

Al escuchar esa última frase me levantó al igual que el resto de los chicos no podía ver sus expresiones pero suponía que estaban igual de sorprendido que yo… por qué diablos decía todo eso… todo aquello no tenía razón de ser no había motivo para que pensara así, ¿por qué dudaba de mí amor por ella?

No te odio no hay rencores

Simplemente el corazón ya no está

Tu corazón ya no está

Se han perdido los colores

Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar

Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

Lo que un día en el alma nos unía

Ya no está

Aunque estás

Es momento de afrontar la realidad

Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos en esos momentos sentía los ojos de los chicos sobre mí pero yo no les prestaba mayor atención, mi vista estaba posada en aquella mujer que a su manera me estaba dejando y no podia ni siquiera mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, aquella simple idea de estar sin ella caló hondo en mí tanto así que inmediatamente fui consciente del par de lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas solo de pensarlo.

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me está matando

Sentirte a la mitad

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

Que te vuelva a enamorar

Sé que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que soltarteeeee

Pude apreciar las lágrimas que también ella empezó a derramar pero mi cerebro aun no lograba descifrar porqué si a ella le dolía lo que estaba haciendo lo había hecho, no podia razonar.

Me hace más daño seguir contigo

Y ver que aun con mi calor

Tú sigas teniendo fríooooo

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me está matando

Sentirte a la mitad

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

Que te vuelva a enamorar

Sé que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que soltarteeeee

Esta vez me miró directamente mientras pronunciaba las palabras que se clavaron como dagas en mi corazón.

HOY TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD

No salía de mi estado de shock, el dolor que sentía me ahogaba ella agachó su cabeza, el lugar se quedó en completo silencio por un instante y después las personas la aplaudieron efusivamente. Sin levantar la mirada acercó el micrófono a su boca.

-Gracias, gracias por todo, a pesar de todo te amo eso no lo dudes – terminó de decir para luego bajar del escenario.

El estado de estupefacción me duró solo hasta aquel momento en que la vi bajar del escenario, sin detenerme a pensar corrí, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo para alcanzarla, sentía que la estaba perdiendo y aquello no podía pasar, no ahora que todo estaba arreglado, empujaba a las personas mientras una parte de mi cerebro escuchaba los murmullos de aquellos desconocidos que se preguntaban quién habría sido el pendejo que había dejado ir a semejante mujerón y aunque aquellos comentarios en otro momento me hubieran molestado en sobre manera ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer, sin pensarlo me dirigía a la puerta de la salida esperando verla salir por ahí pero nada, luego me dirigí hacia la cabina del dj y el hombre de manera brusca me dijo que se le había dado la posibilidad a Bella de salir por la puerta de atrás donde la estaría esperando un taxi, no me detuve a pensarlo y me dirigí hasta ese lugar.

La puerta estaba abierta, por más que corrí cuando salí por ella ya no la encontré, solo estaban los hombres que habían sido responsables de su seguridad sin que ella se hubiera dado por enterada.

-¿Qué pasó a donde se fue? – les demandé inmediatamente.

-No lo sabemos, intentamos alcanzarla pero apenas salimos por la puerta vimos un taxi que se alejaba, el auto ya viene por nosotros para ir tras ella – me respondió Sam uno de los guardaespaldas.

-Maldición – exclamé. Pero en eso el auto que estaban esperando llegó y sin pararme a pensar me subí con ellos – vamos, debe haberse dirigido hacia el departamento – les urgí – RÁPIDO.

A mis espaldas escuché que me llamaban pero en ese momento solamente pensaba en alcanzarla. En tiempo record llegamos hasta nuestro hogar y bajé inmediatamente, por suerte el ascensor no demoró en abrir y en pocos minutos ya estaba entrando a mi casa. Me apresuré a ir a nuestra habitación pero no estaba, fui revisando habitación por habitación pero nada, ella no estaba ahí, al llegar a la sala me senté de golpe en el sofá y tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Diablos Bella, dónde estás – grité, ya que desde que dejé el pub había estado llamándola pero ella no contestaba y por último hasta había apagado su móvil. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a rodar nuevamente por mis mejillas ante mi impotencia.

-Señor, acabamos de avisar a Riley de lo sucedido y viene para acá – me informó Sam otra vez. Yo no contesté nada, concentrado en pensar a donde podría haber ido, no podía perderla así por así y sin motivo aparente, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando los chicos llegaron solo fui consciente de ello cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del cuello de arrinconaba contra la pared mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de mis hermanas.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA? – rugió Emmett mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de su agarre – CONTESTA MALDITO ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? NI SIQUIERA NOS CONTESTA LAS LLAMADAS.

-HABLA EDWARD PORQUE SI NO TE JURO QUE EMMET NO SERÁ EL ÚNICO QUE TE PARTA LA CARA EN ESTE MOMENTO – y ese era Jasper también completamente enojado, lo cual era muy raro en él ya que era el más calmado de todo.

-YO NO HE HECHO NADA, ESTOY TAN EXTRAÑADO Y PREOCUPADO COMO USTEDES, LES JURO POR DIOS QUE NO SÉ QUE FUE LO QUE PASÓ – dije con total sinceridad y con el poco aliento que me quedaba ya que Emmett mantenía su mano apretando mi cuello y yo no podía soltarme, en ese momento aparecieron los guardaespaldas de Bella que por el lugar de donde venía deduje que estaban buscando alguna pista para dar con su paradero, al ver mi posición inmediatamente se acercaron e hicieron que Emmett me soltara.

-¿Quiénes son estos hombres Edward? – preguntó Rosalie aun algo asustada por la escena que había visto de Emmett conmigo.

-Buenas noches con todos mi nombre es Sam Uley y este es mi equipo de trabajo – contestó Sam a la pregunta de mi hermana – nosotros somos el equipo de guardaespaldas contratados para proteger a la Srta. Swan.

-¿Guardaespaldas? – Inquirió Jasper, todos los demás excepto Alice me miraron inmediatamente con una mezcla de coraje e intriga – qué diablos está sucediendo aquí que no sabemos nada Edward, qué es lo que no nos han dicho.

Suspiré, supongo que había llegado el momento de contarles la verdad a lo menos si quería contar con la ayuda de ellos para encontrar a mi bella. Pero cuando iba a hablar Sam me interrumpió.

-Sr. Cullen antes que nada, encontramos esto en su habitación, está dirigido a usted, lo revisamos por fuera y está limpio – dijo entregándome un sobre que tenía mi nombre. Inmediatamente lo abrí y me encontré con la letra de Bells:

_Querido Edward…_

_Quizá cuando tengas esta carta en tus manos ya no esté contigo, solo quiero reiterarte mi amor, ese amor puro y sincero que te entregué desde el primer día que nos conocimos, lamento que las cosas deban de terminar así pero no me creo capaz de seguir contigo sabiendo que amas a otra persona y quieres estar con ella por ese motivo no seré yo un obstáculo para tu felicidad, te agradezco enormemente todos estos meses de alegría y dicha que me has brindado pero ahora puedo constatar aquello que muchos dicen: TODO LO BUENO TIENE UN FINAL._

_Quizá digas que estoy equivocada o que estoy diciendo cosas que no son solo espero que seas capaz de decir la verdad cuando sea el momento. Sabes te escuché hablando con ella hace unas noches en el pasillo de nuestra habitación, fue sin querer lo juro, tú asumiste que yo estaba dormida pero la verdad es que hace mucho que el sueño quiere escapar de mí y ahí fue donde te escuché decirle que la querías, no sabes cuánto me dolieron esas palabras pero ahora comprendo a qué se debía tu lejanía conmigo, ya no me quieres igual que antes lo sé, lo puedo sentir y hasta noto cuanto te cuesta estar conmigo en todos los aspectos._

_Por eso tomé esta decisión que es mejor para los dos, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ser feliz con otra persona a la que tú realmente ames, lamento si te dejo en problemas con mis hermanos pero ya me comunicaré con ellos, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien donde esté, no me busques sí, cuando esté preparada para volver a verte sin sufrir quizá podamos detenernos a conversar un poco._

_Con todo el amor del mundo…_

_Bella Swan._

-DIOS NOOOOOO – grité cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

-Edward – Alice corrió a abrazarme mientras las lágrimas del dolor se desbordaban por mis ojos, luego sentí los brazos de Rose sobre los de mi hermana.

-Edward que pasa – preguntó Rosalie con evidente preocupación.

-Me… de… dejó – susurré con la voz quebrada por la tristeza – Bella se fue, me dejó.

-¡QUÉ! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, sentí que la hoja desaparecía de mis manos y al levantar mi vista pude ver que Jasper y Emmett la estaban leyendo, inmediatamente y como pude me levanté.

-ESTABAS ENGAÑANDO A MI HERMANA CON OTRA MUJER – rugió Jasper. Mis ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a él, ¿Cómo podia pensar aquello sabiendo cuándo amaba a su hermana?

-Jazz cómo preguntas algo así – intervino Alice algo dolida por la pregunta de su novio.

-LO DICE PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE BELLA REVELA AQUÍ – estaba vez era Emmett a quien poco le faltaba para volver a agarrarme y esta vez sí a golpes, parte de mi cerebro registró el hecho de que abrían la puerta y de que los hombres de Sam hablaban con alguien más.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO HE HECHO ALGO ASÍ – contesté totalmente molesto y dolido con toda esta situación – YO AMO A BELLA Y SERIA INCAPAZ DE HACERLE ALGO ASÍ – vi que mis hermanas tomaban la hoja y leían su contenido. Alice soltó un gemido.

-Por dios! Edward la llamada – señaló yo la llamé interrogante – he de suponer que la llamada a la que Bella se refiere es a la que te hice aquella noche para preguntarte cómo iba todo ese asunto.

Y ahí caí en la cuenta, por supuesto esa vez y creyendo que Bells estaba dormida no me alejé mucho porque más que nada quería disfrutar de la compañía pacífica que significaba para mí en aquellos momentos dormir a su lado.

-¿QUÉ SITUACIÓN, DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HABLANDO? – gritó Rosalie ya casi fuera de sí, Emmett enseguida la sostuvo.

-Edward – en ese momento me di cuenta que Riley estaba ahí con nosotros. Éste me miró y luego a mis amigos y hermanas – supongo que es momento de decir todo, total las cosas ya están solucionadas y en este momento lo primordial en encontrar a tu novia.

Asentí y les pedí a los chicos que hicieran lo mismo.

-Ante todo quiero decirles que nada de lo que Bella cree ha sucedido, todo ha sido una maldita confusión, de todo esto Alice es la única que ha estado enterada de lo que sucedía y por la gravedad del asunto tuvo que callar al igual que yo pues la seguridad de todos pero más la de Bella estaba en juego – Emmett y Jasper iban a hablar pero levanté mi mano pidiéndoles que no lo hicieran – voy a decirles lo que sucedía pero no quiero ser interrumpido por favor. – Rosalie y los chicos asintieron así que suspiré para comenzar mi relato.

-Anne mi secretaria se dio de baja por maternidad así que el departamento de recursos humanos se vio en la necesidad de contratar una nueva secretaria para ocupar el puesto que quedaba vacante, si bien no es muy común que cosas así sucedan la chica que fue contratada supo camuflar muy bien su información real para poder ingresar a mi empresa – Consorcio Cullen era una de las empresas más reconocidas a nivel internacional y si bien estábamos propensos a sufrir algo así era la primera vez que me sucedía – Victoria Higgins aparentaba ser muy profesional y eficiente en su trabajo así que deposité la confianza necesaria en ella aunque no totalmente como es mi costumbre pero aun así llegó a conocer bastante de mis movimientos, no tuve quejas de ella hasta hace unos meses atrás, lo primero que sucedió fue que en un momento determinado y de improviso se abalanzó hacia mí y me besó cuando salí de mi oficina para dejarle unos documentos.

-No entendí porque lo hizo y por lo que se disculpó inmediatamente lo dejé pasar sin hacer nada pero le dejé muy claro cómo debían ser las cosas y ella juró entenderlo, semanas después cuando empecé a notar movimiento extraños en el cargamento de nuestras bodegas fue que organicé una junta extraordinaria con todos los jefes departamentales de esta sucursal, obviamente como fue extraordinaria y Victoria se había ausentado ese día no se enteró, ahí fue cuando el jefe de recursos humanos y de bodega me dijeron sobre los movimientos que ella había estado ordenando alegando que habían sido autorizados por mí, lo cual no era cierto y cuando investigamos lo suficiente nos dimos cuenta que eran cargamentos de dudosa procedencia así que sin más llamé a Riley – dije señalándolo a él, mi amigo asintió – fuimos compañeros en el instituto y siempre permanecimos en contacto, es agente del FBI, cuando le comenté lo que estaba sucediendo investigó y logró descubrir que Victoria formaba parte de una nueva organización "élite" de narcotraficantes, así que intentamos tenderle una trampa a aquella mujer, pero fue un poco más lista y antes de atraparla se escabulló no sin antes jurar que pagaría por la trampa que le habíamos tendido, amenazándome directamente con atentar contra la vida de Bella. – al decir esto Rosalie abrió los ojos asustada y los chicos maldijeron.

-No estábamos tratando con un grupo numerosos pero sí bastante capacitado y equipado en todos los sentidos, por esos tuvimos que ser más que cautelosos – continuó Riley entrando en escena – a la Srta. Swan se le designó un equipo de guardaespaldas sin que ella tuviera conocimiento – dijo señalando al equipo de Sam – mientras armábamos una nueva estrategia para atraparlos. Plan que se llevó a cabo precisamente esta noche, con total éxito cabe decir, he de señalar que en la ejecución del mismo se dio un cruce de balas cayendo en el acto Victoria y James, cabecillas de la banda, los demás fueron apresados y ese asunto ya está controlado – esta vez habló dirigiéndose a mí, informándome.

-Cómo es que solamente esa zorra te chantajeó solo con Bella – preguntó Jasper analizando la situación.

-También los nombró a ustedes – aclaré, mirándolos de hito en hito – Bella no es la única que ha tenido guardaespaldas sin saberlo, si bien cada uno de ustedes han tenido a dos personas siguiéndoles, Bella al ser la más directa amenazada recibió mayor protección, solo eso, en un par de ocasiones el equipo interceptó a personas que intentaron dañarla o que la vigilaban.

-Maldita mujer ojalá se pudra en el infierno – dijo Rosalie totalmente cabreada – pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con la actitud de Bella.

-Ella cree que la he engañado Rose – dije cogiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos – no sé cómo llegó a esa conclusión pero es lo que ella cree.

-No lo sabes o no lo quieres admitir – dijo Emmett con evidente sarcasmo – tu sabes perfectamente que poco a poco la fuiste apartando, ella se sentía rechazada por ti, te sentía lejos de ella aun cuando compartían la misma cama. – escupió aun cabreado por lo sucedido con Bells.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirí.

-Ella nos lo dijo – respondió Jasper.

-Dios, Edward te dije que lo mejor era decírselo por lo menos a ella – me reclamó Alice – te lo dije, pero tú como siempre queriendo protegerla hasta del aire que la rodea no me hiciste caso…

-Alice… – la interrumpí pero ella no me permitió continuar.

-Alice nada – se quejó – sé que era un tema muy delicado, pero de haber sabido ella el porqué de tu actitud nos hubiéramos ahorrado esta preocupación de ahora, ella estaría aquí y no quién sabe dónde…- al decir esto se echó a llorar en el sofá, Rosalie la abrazó inmediatamente.

-La vamos a encontrar no se preocupen, ya el peligro ha pasado pero la encontraremos – aseveró Riley, para luego dirigirse al equipo de Sam y empezar a dar órdenes.

-Por tu bien espero que así sea – me advirtió Emmett – porque aunque todo lo hayas hecho por protegerla sabes perfectamente que a nadie le permito que haga sufrir a mi hermanita en ningún sentido – me miró fijamente para luego soltar un suspiro exasperado – Dios Edward! Debes de entender que ella es fuerte, y aunque a veces ni yo quiera reconocerlo, ella es perfectamente capaz de tolerar situaciones como estas siempre y cuando esté rodeada por su familia…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado horas de aquel momento, Riley habían intentado rastrear los movimientos de sus tarjetas de crédito pero no las había utilizado por lo que me había dicho, las chicas se habían dormido hace unas horas mientras que Emmett y Jasper seguían en la sala, yo estaba en nuestra cama, abrazando la almohada que aún mantenía su olor cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante – dije sin ánimo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y después de haber estado donde todas las personas a las que pudiera haber acudido no sabía dónde más buscar.

-Edward – dijo Sam – hay un repartidor en la sala diciendo que debe entregar unos exámenes – yo lo miré extrañado ¿exámenes?

-Ya voy – contesté. Me levanté y seguí a Sam la verdad es que o sabía a qué exámenes se podría referir.

-Lo revisamos por si acaso y tanto el chico como el paquete están limpios – me informó, yo asentí, después de todos estos meses ya estaba acostumbrado a que toda la gente y paquete a nuestro alrededor fuera revisado primero. Llegue a la entrada de la sala y había un chico no mayor de 20 años mirando todo a su alrededor y que era vigilado por uno de los guardaespaldas.

-Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen – dije para hacerme notar, los chicos estaban hablando en el sofá sin decir nada.

-Buenas tardes señor soy Mathew Mcgregory, vengo del Laboratorio Interlab, necesito que me reciba este paquete, los resultados ya fueron dados por teléfono pero el laboratorio siempre se responsabiliza de realizar la entrega a domicilio cuando el propietario de los exámenes no va a retirarlos – dijo el muchacho.

-¿Qué raro? No me he realizado ninguno tipo de exámenes – dije realmente extrañado, el chico ojeó lo que supuse era su registro y sonrió.

-Oh no, los exámenes no son suyos, pertenecen a la señorita o señora Swan, ella registró esta dirección en caso de entrega a domicilio – cuando lo escuché decir eso me espanté aún más, el hecho de que Bella se haya realizado unos exámenes sanguíneos me preocupó al instante, le arranché de inmediato el sobre, Emmett y Jasper se acercaron de inmediato también. – señor debe firmarme la entrega – el chico señaló su tablero, yo firmé realmente sin ver. El chico salió acompañado por uno de los chicos.

-¿Qué es Edward? – preguntó Emmett. Me apresuré a abrir el sobre, leí la serie de datos que ahí reflejaban pero uno en particular llamó mi atención. Uno donde rezaba…

-Cielos – dije cayendo de golpe en el sofá – e…lla… ella esta…

-Está qué, por todos los cielos habla de una buena vez Edward me estás poniendo nervioso – miré a Emmett…

-Bella está embarazada… - susurré aun sin podérmelo creer…

-OH POR DIOS! SEREMOS TÍAS ROSE – Alice empezó a saltar hasta llegar a mí y abrazarme – VAS A SER PADRE Y NOSOTROS SEREMOS TÍOS – dijo aun botando en lugar donde se encontraba y haciéndome brincar con ella.

-Voy a ser padre – volví a susurrar.

-Nuestros padres han de estar muy felices donde sea que estén – Rosalie se dirigió hacia mí y me abrazó – felicidades Edward, a pesar de todo la noticia del embarazo debe ser motivo de felicidad. – asentí totalmente de acuerdo con mi hermana, cielos, iba a tener un bebé, un bebé de Bella y mío una partecita de ambos que sin duda lo hará perfecto o perfecta… iba a acotar algo pero Riley intervino.

-Edward la encontramos – al decir eso inmediatamente me levanté.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunté inmediatamente.

-Quizá no lo vas a creer pero está en San Francisco acaba de registrarse en un hotel – me respondió yo lo miré sorprendido, nunca se me habría imaginado buscarla allá tenía que reconocerlo.

-Cómo no se nos pudo ocurrir – yo miré a Jasper cuando dijo esto – ella antes de venir a vivir contigo siempre decía que le gustaba esa ciudad como para pasar unos días allá.

No me lo pensé dos veces, inmediatamente llamé a Garret Black y le pedí que organizara un viaje a San Francisco inmediatamente lo cual no fue problema, decidí viajar solo ya que así sería más fácil arreglar las cosas con ella y le prometí a los demás llamarlos cuando hubiéramos hablado.

Al llegar no presté atención a la hora, sea la hora que fuere no podría estar separado de ella ni un minuto más, al llegar a recepción confirmé la reserva que había hecho (por si acaso no lograba arreglarme con ella) y me informaron en qué habitación se encontraba luego de hacerme un montón de preguntas que solo lograron exasperarme más.

Subí inmediatamente hasta el piso donde se encontraba su habitación. y toqué, toqué y toqué pero nadie me abría, volví a intentarlo hasta que escuché movimiento adentro y luego la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer de mi vida envuelta en un albornoz su cabello un tanto revuelto y sus ojos un poco soñolientos lo cual me decía que había estado durmiendo, pero al verme frente a ella se abrieron totalmente sorprendido.

-Bella – susurré su nombre, emocionado por tenerla frente a mí, estas horas sin verla habían sido un verdadero calvario.

-Edward – susurró ella también e inmediato reaccionó, intentó cerrarme la puerta en la cara pero yo fui más rápido, lo impedí y me metí - ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó molesta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Que qué hago aquí? – le pregunté y sin esperar a que ella respondiera continué – pues he venido a recuperar a la mujer de mi vida, a la mujer que amo y a la cual no le voy a permitir que se vuelva a alejar de mí.

Y dicho esto la besé, sí la besé, necesitaba tanto este contacto con ella, lo añoraba tanto.

-Por favor no hagas esto por favor – me dijo ya sin ganas de discutir y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo hagas tú amor, no puedes dejarme – dije para luego volver a besarla.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz y si no lo eres a mi lado no voy a atarte a mí – me contestó intentando soltarse de mi agarre pero no se lo permití no volvería a soltarla.

-Pero si yo soy feliz estando a tu lado cómo puedes ser capaz de decir algo así – le dije ya indignado de que fuera capaz de pensar algo así…

-Te escuché hablando por teléfono y tu actitud lo demues… - pero no la dejé terminar tenía que aclarar todo de una buena vez.

-Creíste lo que tu cabecita loca quiso creer, pero eso no es verdad – susurré besando sus ojos y sus labios castamente – por favor Bella, por favor déjame explicarte lo que realmente sucedía.

Ella se lo pensó unos instantes hasta que finalmente aceptó, nos sentamos en un sofá que había en la habitación y empecé a relatar nuevamente lo que había sucedido en todos estos meses, ella me escuchaba atentamente y sorprendida ante el inminente peligro al que habíamos estado expuestos. Le conté todo, hasta las dolorosas horas que había pasado ante la desesperación de no saber dónde estaba ella. Nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, y con mis dedos intenté borrarlas, hasta que simplemente la abracé y permití que se desahogara.

-Edward lo siento tanto, siento haber sacado todo de contexto – dijo entre sollozos.

-No tienes que disculparte amor, en parte yo fui culpable por no decirte lo que pasaba – intenté restarle importancia a su disculpa. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa ya que Bella se separó de mí y su rostro reflejaba molestia.

-Debiste haberme dicho la verdad Edward – se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro – por Dios no soy una niña ya, puedo entender las cosas sabes – estaba molesta, su rostro lo reflejaba – se supone que una relación funciona cuando hay confianza y comunicación pero tú no confiaste en mí cuando debías haberlo hecho… agrrr Cullen… porqué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu modo – me reclamó.

-Amor per… - intenté decirle, levantándome del sofá y llegar hasta donde ella pero me interrumpió.

-Pero nada, debiste haberme dicho lo que realmente sucedía y así yo no hubiera pensado todo lo que pensé, ni me hubiera subido a ese escenario… Oh por Dios, es la primera vez en mi vida que hago algo así y todo por… - mis labios silenciaron los suyos, fue un beso apasionado, intenso, tardó exactamente dos segundos en responderme con la misma intensidad, vaya verla así enojada me había encendido bastante…

-Cálmate cielo, no debes exaltarte, eso no le hace bien al bebé – le dije tocando su aun plano vientre.

-Oh por dios como sabes del bebé – me preguntó, yo la envolví en mis brazos y le expliqué cómo nos habíamos enterado. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré fijamente.

-Dímelo – le pedí, su rostro al principio mostró confusión pero luego entendió, sus ojos brillaron hermosamente por la intensidad y felicidad del momento.

-Estoy embarazada Edward, vamos a ser padres – me susurró y nuevamente un calor bastante reconfortante invadió mi cuerpo, la felicidad aumentó al escucharlo de sus propios labios y no me pude contener más y la besé…

-Me haces el hombre más feliz Bella, eres la mujer que amé, amo y amaré por siempre, gracias por este hermoso regalo que me has dado… - y dicho esto nuestro cuerpos volvieron a juntarse para ser uno solo…

**AHORA LES DEJO EL EPÍLOGO COMO REGALITO POR APOYAR Y POR APRECIAR LAS IDEAS QUE DE ESTA CABECITA LOCA SURGEN MUCHAS GRACIAS… YA SABEN INTENTO HACERLO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO.**


	3. EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

-Dormir, dormir, dormir – canturreaba mi pequeña Melanie en brazos de su padre mientras la llevábamos a su cuarto para acostarla.

-Pocos son los niños que se alegran cuando llega la hora de dormir – dijo mi esposo sonriente por la actitud de nuestra pequeña.

Habían pasado tres años y medio desde aquel momento en que por un mal entendido habíamos pasado las peores horas de nuestras vidas, pero ya todo era agua pasada y aunque a algunos no les gustó cómo habíamos arreglado las cosas pues nuestra vida ahora era magnífica, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas eso sí, como cualquier pareja teníamos nuestras pequeñas peleas pero siempre las resolvíamos de inmediato sin que llegaran a crecer mucho.

Edward no pudo esperar y después de aclararlo todo y de una gran noche de reconciliación organizó todo para que una semana después nos casáramos, así es, Alice casi que se vuelve loca por tal decisión, pero cómo yo la apoyaba pues no le quedó más que aguantarse, fue una celebración realmente íntima, mis hermanos, mis cuñadas y unos cuantos amigos. En ese poco tiempo Edward organizó nuestras dos semanas de luna de miel en París, un viaje espectacular.

El nacimiento de nuestra pequeña sin duda fue un momento que jamás olvidaré, 8 horas en trabajo de parto y después de haber recibido a nuestra pequeña Edward se desmayó, sí, así es, se desmayó, inclusive yo, que estaba literalmente hecha pedazos pude resistir más que él, mis hermanos lo habían molestado cada que tenían la oportunidad y aun lo seguían haciendo…

Nuestro princesita, Melanie Isabella Cullen, un angelito de piel blanca como la nuestra, ojos cafés, mejillas sonrosadas y cabellito cobrizo era toda una perfección, era una niña súper dulce y cariñosa, nuestra adoración.

Me quedé observando la escena que tenía frente a mí, mi amado arrullando a nuestra pequeña mientras ésta poco a poco se rendía y se quedaba dormida. Me acerqué le di un besito en su frente y le susurré a Edward que lo esperaría en nuestra habitación. Eso era otro detalle, habíamos vendido el departamento y compramos una hermosa casa un poco a las afueras de la ciudad, mis hermanos y sus respectivas familias vivían en este mismo sector.

Emmett y Rosalie se casaron un año después y ahora tenían al pequeño Dylan David aunque esperaban agrandar la familia pronto.

Jasper y Alice les siguieron y la duende acababa de dar a luz a las gemelas Esme Elizabeth y Marie René en memoria de nuestras madres, cuando nos dijeron cómo las llamarían todos nos emocionamos y les agradecimos mucho.

Cogí mi "ropa de dormir" y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme. Cuando sentí que Edward estaba en la habitación salí. Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en mí y la lujuria empezó a brillar en sus hermosos orbes verdes.

-Ese es nuevo – dijo acercándose a mí, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él – adoro como luce el color azul en tu cuerpo.

-¿Seguro? – pregunté haciéndome la inocente separándome de él y haciéndole posturitas – Tú crees que me queda bien – dije metiéndome un dedo a la boca sensualmente.

Él volvió a agarrarme y pude sentir su ya creciente erección.

-Vez cómo me pones – me dijo friccionando sus caderas contra las mías, haciéndome gemir inmediatamente, sin duda la necesidad de él nunca acabaría, al contrario a cada momento que pasaba lo deseaba más y más – te amo Bella.

Y dicho esto me tomó en brazos me depositó en la cama para luego ponerse sobre mí, nuestros besos fueron subiendo de tono, cada vez más necesitados el uno del otro, sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, lentamente me quitó el camisón que había comprado en la tarde precisamente para esta noche, se quedó unos instantes admirando mi cuerpo para luego tomar posesión de mis senos de manera hambrienta, él parecía tan necesitado de mí como yo de él, moví mis caderas para crear fricción entre nuestros sexos haciéndonos gemir a los dos.

-Ed…Ward… - gemí, sus labios volvieron a tomar posesión de los míos y poco a poco se deslizaron por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Eso es… mi amor gime para mí, gime mi nombre – y luego mordisqueó mi lóbulo incrementando más mi placer…

-Te ne…cesito amor – dije entrecortadamente – te qui..ero dentro ya – exigí, Edward no esperó más y después de desnudarse por completo y de arrancarme las braguitas que aun llevaba puestas me penetró…

-Mi mujer… mía… la… ma…dre de mi teso…ro – dijo entrecortadamente – la mu…jer que amo, mí…a, mía, mía…

-Tod…a tuya mi am…or –dije, adoraba cuando se ponía posesivo aun sin motivo alguno, adoraba esa parte de él.

Continuamos dándonos placer, poco a poco las penetraciones se hicieron más intensas, más fuertes, intentábamos contener nuestros gemidos para no despertar a nuestra hija pero entre momentos se nos hacía imposible. Un par de embestidas más y el climax tan ansiado nos golpeó a los dos transportándonos a un mundo de placer en el que siempre queríamos estar.

Su cabeza se recostó sobre mi pecho, ambos intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones…

-Vez como me pones cuando compras un conjunto nuevo amor – dijo mi amado una vez que pudo hablar, se salió de mí suavemente y me recostó sobre su pecho.

-Bueno sí quieres no vuelvo a comprar más – dije de manera inocente y ocultando mi sonrisa. Sus brazos me apretaron más contra él.

-Estás loca amor – dijo con fingida indignación – sabes que adoro cuando lo haces.

-Sé que es así, además hoy hay un motivo para celebrar – le dije mientras me levantaba y sacaba un sobre del cajón de la mesita de noche que tenía a mi lado de la cama y se lo entregué, me miró extrañado y en cuanto vio el sobre una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, luego me volvió a mirar expectante, sin abrir siquiera el sobre, ya sabiendo el motivo de éste – estoy embarazada amor, vamos a ser padres nuevamente.

Me tomó de improviso y me recostó suavemente otra vez en la cama y empezó a dejar besos por todo mi rostro.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo – repetía con cada beso – gracias amor, sí que sabes cómo conseguir que te ame más y más cada segundo que paso contigo.

-Te amaré por siempre – le dije acercándome a sus labios.

-Por siempre y para siempre – juró y nos fundimos en un solo ser nuevamente.

**BUENO AQUÍ LO TIENEN, LES DIGO QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA CON LOS LEMMONS PERO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO LES DIJE ME ESMERO EN NO DEFRAUDARLAS Y PODERLES ENTREGAR ALGO QUE REALMENTE LES PUEDA GUSTAR, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS, EN SERIO, LO VALORO MUCHO…**


End file.
